Freshman Fifteen
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: "Yeah, but they call it the freshman fifteen, Kurt", Blaine grumbled, making his was out of the kitchen and flopping back onto the couch in his apartment, "Not the freshman fifty." Chubby!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

To say that Blaine was surprised when Kurt showed up outside his apartment a couple of days after New Years would be the understatement of the year. Kurt was supposed to be in Ohio, visiting his family and while not spending the holidays with the love of his life was disappointing, Blaine had been depending on the extra couple of weeks apart to get his problem under control. He still couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to get to this point again, after being made fun of nonstop throughout his childhood for being chubby and struggling in his early teens to lose the weight, he prided himself on being able to tell if his weight shifted even a pound. Yet, somehow, he'd managed to go until Thanksgiving dinner with his family without taking note of the way his jeans had begun to cut into his hips, or the way his usually toned stomach had softened and begun to push out slightly against his shirts.

To say that his family had been harsh during his visit home would be putting it mildly, he found himself surrounded by fruit and vegetable platters at every meal during his three-day stay, and any request for foods containing bread or potatoes to be passed his way went ignored. When he finally made it back to his apartment in Boston, he'd unpacked his bag to find a folder filled with healthy eating tips, and diet and exercise plans. He tried to crack down on his penchant for junk food after that, knowing that if his family had noticed, that his boyfriend probably had as well, even if he'd been kind enough not to mention it they few times they had seen one another. Shortly after his return to school though he'd been informed by his family that while they would still be paying his tuition, expenses like food and clothing were now up to him to cover and he quickly found that his part time job just didn't pay enough to shop at the whole foods stores. The free food that his job at a dinner provided also wasn't helping him out any.

This led to where he was now, two days into the New Year, avoiding his family and friends, still just as chubby as he was at Thanksgiving, and trying his best to hide it from Kurt. He really should have known better though, he's never been able to hide anything from Kurt, and the old worn out Dalton sweatshirt he had on didn't even buy him the extra few minutes he'd been hoping for. Kurt wasn't even in the apartment before his hands found their way to Blaine's waist, the shorter of the two shrugging away awkwardly and turning towards the kitchen to offer Kurt a drink. When Blaine turned around from the refrigerator, Kurt was leaning against the counter eyeing him with a perfectly arched eyebrow as Blaine sheepishly handed him a drink, knowing that they were about to have this conversation whether he wanted to or not.

"You want to tell me what's going on here", Kurt asked as Blaine tried to avoid eye contact, "I didn't exactly expect sex against the front door or anything but I kind of figured I'd get a little warmer welcome than that seeing as how we haven't seen each other in a while." He paused, giving his boyfriend a chance to answer before sighing, "Okay, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that this is about your weight", He gave his boyfriend a knowing look, and took they way Blaine flinched as confirmation. He moved forward, taking Blaine's hands in his, "Gaining a little weight your first year of college is normal Blaine, God knows, if it weren't for the two dance classes I had to take last year, I would have gained a ton of weight."

"Yeah, but they call it the freshman fifteen, Kurt", Blaine grumbled, making his was out of the kitchen and flopping back onto the couch in his apartment, "Not the freshman fifty."

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes as he followed his boyfriend from the kitchen, "Blaine, honey, you know I love you, but I think you're overreacting", Kurt said, patting his boyfriends knee as he sat down beside him.

"Oh yeah, I'm overreacting, that's why most of my jeans don't fit, and I have to lay down on the bed to get into the ones that do still fit", Blaine huffed, folding his arms over his middle and glaring at the wall in front of him.

"Okay, so you've gained a little bit of weight", Kurt conceded, "But fifty pounds, really? That's overreacting", He paused, "And it's not like it looks bad on you", He finished with a small smile, giving the knee his hand was still resting on a squeeze.

Blaine shifted to face his boyfriend, giving him a sad smile, "Seriously Kurt, don't lie to me, I'm not blind", He said with a sigh.

"No, but you are prone to overreacting", He smiled, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, "And I really think you are right now, you still look like the guy I fell in love with."

Blaine still looked distressed, eyebrows knitted tightly together, his mouth pressed into a thin line as he thought and Kurt decided then that maybe this was a situation where actions would speak louder than words. Kurt gave Blaine's knee another squeeze, smiling softly when their eye's met before bringing a hand up to cup Blaine's face, "Please trust me", He whispered, his thumb stroking across his boyfriends cheekbone and moving forward to brush their lips together. Blaine sat tense and unresponsive as Kurt sighed against his lips, deciding on another course of action, he pulled back and moved to straddle his boyfriend instead, kissing his cheek before resting their foreheads together.

"I love you", Kurt whispered, his hands coming to rest on Blaine's waist, ignoring the way that his boyfriend flinched at the touch, "And I really wish that you'd stop being stupid so I could show you just how much."

Blaine winced, automatically sucking his stomach in when Kurt's hands slipped underneath his sweatshirt, "I'm not being stupid", He mumbled.

Kurt groaned in frustration, pinching Blaine's side and then rubbing soothing circles over the flesh when Blaine yelped. "You are though", He said, leaning forward to peck Blaine on the lips again, "Because if you weren't being stupid then you would see that your boyfriend is here, sitting on your lap, telling you that he loves you, and trying to kiss you." He paused, giving Blaine a chance to respond, before continuing, "Look, I understand that the first year of college is tough, I also understand that you had to spend Thanksgiving with your family, who are assholes, but this is me. I love you, a little bit of weight isn't going to change that, if anything it's making me realize just how true that 'more to love' phrase is", He trailed off, giving his boyfriend's hips a gentle squeeze.

Blaine sighed, reaching for Kurt's hands, "Kurt, you don't have too", He trailed off.

"But I want too", He responded, looking Blaine in the eye as he stroked his hands slowly up and down his boyfriend's sides. "I want too", He repeated, leaning in to kiss him again and sighing contentedly when Blaine finally responded.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the rest of the day trading gentle kisses on the couch, cuddling up close, drinking cocoa, and watching movies while it began to snow outside. Kurt was glad that he finally seemed to have gotten through to his boyfriend, but he wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that this issue was settled. He knew all too well that it would only take a phone call or visit from Blaine's family for them to be right back at square one, but they would deal with that when the time came. As Kurt readied himself for bed that night, he couldn't help but think that this was something he could get used to, sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend every night, coming home to Blaine every evening. He climbed into bed and snuggled in close to Blaine, happy to find that he had traded the sweats he'd been wearing earlier for pajama pants and a thin cotton t-shirt. It was still early and neither of them were particularly sleepy but it was growing increasingly colder outside and the heater in Blaine's apartment wasn't doing much against the chill.

"I love you", Kurt murmured, pressing a kiss to Blaine's jaw.

"Mmm, I love you too", Blaine hummed, eye's fluttering closed as his boyfriend began working his way across his jaw and down his neck. He let himself relax into Kurt's touch, a soft groan escaping him when Kurt paused to suck at one of the more sensitive spots. He jerked, partially in shock and partially in pleasure when Kurt slipped a hand down to palm at him through his pajama bottoms, "Kurt, you do-oh-n't have t-to", He gasped, already feeling that familiar warmth flooding through him as he began to harden.

Kurt pulled away from his neck as he moved down the bed, "I know", He whispered, his hand slipping up to undo the drawstring on Blaine's pajamas, "But if you haven't figured it out yet, I really, really want too", He trailed off, pulling the sheets back and turning his attention towards working down his boyfriends sleep pants and underwear. He settled himself over Blaine's legs, leaning forward to press a soft kiss low on Blaine's stomach where his shirt had ridden up before finally freeing his boyfriend from his clothes, absentmindedly licking his lips as Blaine's cock sprang free. "Just relax and let me take care of you", He murmured, pressing another kiss to Blaine belly and then moving lower to press one to the tip of Blaine's cock.

He moved slowly, kissing along the length before licking a strip from root to tip then wrapping his lips around the head, sucking softly as he tongued at the slit. He hummed happily as long, calloused fingers tangled in his hair, gripping lightly as he bobbed his head down, taking more of his boyfriend in his mouth with practiced ease. He sunk lower, feeling as Blaine hit the back of his throat, bringing a hand up to work what he couldn't take as he pulled back slowly, teasing his tongue against the underside of the head before bobbing back down, starting up a lazy rhythm.

Blaine was panting now, waves of pleasure rolling over him as he fought to keep his hips still and the grip he had on Kurt's hair light, "Jesus, Kurt", He whined, the muscles in his stomach jumping as Kurt moaned around him in response.

Kurt picked up his pace, hollowing out his cheeks and doubling his efforts, spurred on by breathless groans his boyfriend was emitting. He could feel the tension from Blaine holding back in his thighs and he pulled back slowly, sucking intently at the head of Blaine's cock, giving teasing licks to the slit. It wasn't long before Blaine was crying out a warning, but Kurt made no move to pull off, hollowing his cheeks out as the first burst of come hit the back of his throat. He continued to lick and suck softly, making sure he got every last drop before finally pulling off, pressing a kiss to the tip again before tucking Blaine back into his underwear, pressing kiss to his hip and another to his stomach before searching out the cover, pulling them up as he crawled back up the bed.

"I love you, so much", Kurt whispered, snuggling back into Blaine, listening as his boyfriends breathing returned to normal, "Please don't ever doubt that."

The next morning, Kurt woke alone, he stayed quiet for a moment, listening carefully to determine whether his boyfriend would be coming back to bed or not. He could hear Blaine talking in the living room and finally decided that he must be on the phone as he slipped out of bed, shivering at the cold as he made his way out. He suppressed a groan when he reached the room, quickly realizing that no matter what the call had originally been about, the topic had now turned to Blaine's weight. Blaine caught sight of his boyfriend, a deep frown set on his face while he informed his mother that he didn't have the money for a gym membership and finally, with a sigh, informing her that maybe losing the weight wasn't one of his top priorities. The volume on Blaine's phone was loud enough for Kurt to hear as the woman on the line droned on about her not wanting to hear her son say another word about needing new clothes before hanging up.

Blaine flopped back on the couch, tossing his phone onto the coffee table with a sigh, "Well that was a great start to my morning", He grumbled sarcastically.

Kurt sat down next to his boyfriend, curling in close and wrapping an arm around his middle, "Blaine", He started softly, "I've kept this to myself for a long time now, because I wanted to be nice", He trailed off with a sigh, "But your mom is kind of a bitch."

Blaine chuckled at that, relaxing against Kurt, "Yeah, she kind of is", He mumbled, resting his cheek against Kurt's hair.

"Are you okay", Kurt asked, hesitantly, giving Blaine's hip a comforting squeeze.

"Mmmhmm", Blaine hummed, "It actually felt a little nice to take up for myself instead of just letting her walk all over me."

"It felt pretty nice hearing you take up for yourself", Kurt murmured.

They were both quiet for a moment before Blaine spoke again, "I've know it for a while but I'm just finally starting to accept that nothing I do is ever going to make them happy", He paused, "But I'm actually okay with that."

Kurt sighed and tightened the arm he had around Blaine, "Just so you know", He started, "Everything you do makes me happy", He smiled, feeling as his boyfriend pressed a kiss to the top of his head, tugging him even closer.


End file.
